User blog:DVMP/Survivor: Faroe Islands - Final Cast Application
First of all, thank you to all of you guys who have signed up for the season. The basic rules of my DORG can be found here, and as always, if you have a question, be sure to ask and I'll be sure to be as helpful in explaining things to you as possible. Anyway, before you guys will be ready to start this game, you will have to do a few things: #In the comment section below, I will need for you to tell me your full name (first and last name). It doesn't have to be your real name, but that's the name we're going to use for official purposes in this fanon. #I will also need you to send me a mangatar of yourself from faceyourmanga.com. Like the name, it doesn't need to look like yourself, but it will be used for official purposes for this competition. If you can't make the mangatar, just be sure to let me know and give me a description of what you want your mangatar to look like so I can make it. If you played in Tokelau, you cannot reuse your name or mangatar for this season (and, preferably, don't make your mangatar look exactly like the mangatar from Tokelau). #Lastly and most importantly, you need to make a g-mail account. Please follow the directions exactly as to make it easier for both of us. *The name of your g-mail account must be "firstnamelastnamefaroeislands@gmail.com". For example, if your name (the same name you're using in the game, so not necessarily your real name) is "Loon Froon", you would make your g-mail name "loonfroonfaroeislands@gmail.com". *You can make your password whatever you want, but you'll need to give me the password in private at some point, so I can access the g-mail account as well (one way of contacting me is just e-mailing me the password at loonfroon@gmail.com). This will be the g-mail account you use in the game to contact and discuss the game in with other players. *You CAN use other formats other than g-mail to discuss the game, but if you do, you need to e-mail loonfroon@gmail.com with a complete script of the conversation. *Confessionals are very strongly encouraged and I will bug you for them if you don't send any in. You send them in by e-mailing loonfroon@gmail.com with your confessional, and I may ask you follow-up questions to answer. These confessionals will be used when Faroe Islands is translated into a fanon, so if you want to have a presence in the fanon season, then you have to send in as much confessionals as possible! Some miscellaneous notes to keep in mind: *The reward challenges, immunity challenges, tribal councils, mutiny opportunities, etc. will open up usually around 8 PM EST and will stay open for competition for 24 hours. I can't promise the time won't vary, but I will make sure you still have apt time to do whatever the challenge/tribal/oppurtunity requires of you. *If you've been eliminated from the game, even as a juror, please resist the urge to post comment on the pages. Even if your arch nemesis is blindsided in a delicious manner, you must still stay silent. This rule is in place to keep things fair in the game and not to give the contestants unfair knowledge. *If you played in Tokelau, you will be familiar to this, but for new players: there will be players known as "fillers". These players will fill in the cast as extra players so that we can keep a 20-player game. They are not real people, but are players that I come up with that have their own distinct personalities and ideologies. You can contact them through e-mailng them at loonfroon@gmail.com and putting their name in the subject of the message so I know which filler you're emailing to, and you will find out the player names and mangatars in the near future on the Faroe Islands page. These players can do all the things a real player does, like compete in the challenge, and are not omniscient (so if I know that you're lying to one of the fillers, for example, the filler will still be oblivious to the lie if there's no reason they'd know about it). They're meant to replicate real players as closely as possible. Anyway, that's it, so please follow the directions here, and if you have any questions, be sure to ask! Category:Blog posts